dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JoePlay
Hi DRayX. Joe from the Wikia Gaming team here. Great work you've done so far. The main page and wiki theme look fantastic! I see that there is a News section (and I just added news of the Huntress video), and I wanted to ask if you'd like to use the wiki's blog feature to post news. This is something that has been done with much success at several wikis, such as Fallout Wiki and Red Dead Wiki. The best part about using blog posts for news is that it allows visitors to comment on the news, which people enjoy doing. If you'd like to use this method of posting news, just leave a message on my talk page, and I'll be glad to help you set it up. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 17:09, December 18, 2010 (UTC) You left this message on DRayX's page but he is quite inactive and hasn't done anything for the wiki beyond getting it made... Could you tell me more about this blog feature? Can I add it to the main page and have it auto update to say latest 5 blogs? I am unsure what this feature is but would like to know more! The news section is lacking since its hard/annoying to update and I hope this can help out. Thanks RighteousRage 16:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I hope you get this Joe! I was wondering if you could take a look at this page for me, I am testing a template and I am puzzled... http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sandbox I want it to go like this, Span 6 Span 1, Span 5 Span 2, Span 2, Span 2 Span 2, Span 2, Span 2 Span 6 But I seem to constantly get: Span 6 Span 2, Span 4 Span 2?, Span 2?, Span 2? Span 2?, Span 2?, Span 2? Span 6 The image should be in a smaller box by itself, and the span 2 rows should all be the same. They constantly come out with different sizes rather then being exactly the same. Would you know why this happens and how to fix it? Thanks! =] = Finally = 18:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yea I got it to work... I had to create a table inside another table... but it worked.. seems that wikia won't allow a 1/5 over a 2/2/2 for some reason =New question: Would you know whom I should contact to fix the wikia's cache? A manual reset doesn't work, we can't get the timer script to work, and now on IE the front page isn't showing up for me. [[User:RighteousRage|= Finally =] 20:52, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Joe! 2 Things, one you can delete the previous messages from me if you like! 2) I s there a way to make a conditional state ment using templates maybe? I was thinking that for the hero box, I might want it to be green, yellow, or red. Is there an easy way to do something like that usinga condition? Such as making and if it is 1, the text color is red, if it is 2 the text color is yellow, if it is 3 the text color is green. Would there be any way around this so only the one colored text would show up? See: http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Template:FGuide